GANGUE DO MAL – O GADERNAL, A COCA E O CHOCOLATE
by Buuu-chan
Summary: FanFic de Ficha completamente louca, que esta sendo postada aqui e no orkut na maior comunidade do anime "InuYasha". Povo eu não sei mexer direito nessa budega aqui! Então aqui a Fic vai sair mais noiada do que realmente é!XD Mas... Tô nem aí!XD
1. 1 Capítulo

FanFic de fichas criada na comunidade do Orkut "InuYasha" feita com os membros da prória.

**Autoras:** Bu, Nandinha, Uffie.

**Legendas:**Nome do personagem - fala do personagem - narrador - fala do personagem e infinito e além!  
Ex: Nandinha - Uhull! Eu sou o exemplo!;D - A garota drogada disse. - EU NÃO SOU DROGADA!Ò.Ó - A garota drogada se irritou com o narrador.

Também...

Ações dos personagens  
Ex: Cagando Mijando

_Itálico para pensamentos_

**OBS: **Nada do que tem na Fic é nosso(!?).

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**GANGUE DO MAL – O GADERNAL, A COCA E O CHOCOLATE (o.O)**

**1° Capítulo**

Em um banco de praça qualquer...

??1 - Huahuahuahuahuahua!xD – Uma das garotas riu. – Tô doidona!

??2 - Você é doidona! – A outra disse.

??1 - Ah é! Tinha esquecido!

??2 - Nossa, tive uma idéia!D

??1 - Você teve uma idéia?O.õ – Olhou para o céu.

??2 - Porque você está olhando para o céu?

??1 - Ah, você teve uma idéia... Pode ser que um dilúvio venha por aí!P

??2 -¬¬... Posso falar minha idéia?

??1 - Pode Cérebro!D

??2 - Cérebro?oO

??1 - É, aquele desenho Pinky e o Cérebro sabe?

??2 - UU''

??1 - Mas então, o que faremos esta noite Cérebro?O

??2 - O que tentamos fazer todas as noites, tentar dominar o mundo!\o/ Kyahahahahahahahahaha!D

??1 - Que idéia velha esta... Todo dia temos esta idéia!oo'- Disse. - Mas me diz uma coisa... Nós tentamos dominar o mundo todas as noites? – Perguntou.

??2 - Não... Toda hora na verdade!P

??1 - Então porque você falou todas as noites?

??2 - Porque eu tava entrando no espírito do desenho Pinky e o Cérebro!¬¬

??1 -Ahhh!O

??2 - Aff, que vontade de bater em você Nandinha!.

OBS: Que saco fazer estas interrogações!UU'

Nandinha - Pooooorque Uffie?óò

Uffie - Ainda pergunta?xD

Nandinha - Pergunto... oo

Uffie - UU' Err... Voltando ao assunto da dominação do mundo... Iremos dominar o mundo com COCA!\o/

Nandinha - E GARDENAL TAMBÉM!\o/

OBS: Isso que dá ser viciada em coca, e ser obrigada a tomar gadernal sem mais efeito desde os 4 anos. ú.u

Som de Grilos

Uffie e Nandinha -... Ta faltando alguma coisa. Mais o que...? – Disseram em Uníssono.

Merda - Oie!o/ - Outra garota chegou se lambuzando de chocolate.

Obs: Não queria mais por interrogação, agora é merda!Uú

Uffie - Não enche Bu! Estamos pensando no que esta faltando para dominarmos o mundo!¬¬

Bu – Err... Ta!oo' Posso sentar aqui do lado? – Disse apontando para o espaço vazio do banco.

Uffie e Nandinha - Senta logo!UU – Disseram mais uma vez em Uníssono.

Bu - Valeu!D

Algumas horas depois...

Uffie -... EU NÃO CONSIGO PENSAR EM NADA!! UÚ – Disse batendo suas mãos fortemente em suas pernas.

Nandinha- --ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz...

Uffie - NANDINHA ACORDA!Òó

Nandinha - HEIN? AHH EU TÔ ACORDADA, EU TÔ ACORDADA!OO

Uffie - ¬¬'

Bu - Hihi... Folha de cajueiro, rapá!

Uffie e Nandinha - Han?õO Folha de cajueiro?õO

Bu - Num pode? Então folha de pinheiro, rapá!

Uffie - Err... OO'

Bu - Querem chocolate? - Disse enfiando um chocolate na cara da Nandinha.

Nandinha - EU QUERO! - - Disse engolindo o chocolate com tudo.

Bu - E AÌ RAPÁ?! NÃO ERA PARA COMER TUDO NÃO! NEM DEIXOU UM PEDAÇO PRA EU!ÇÇ E AGORA QUE ESTOU SEM CHOCOLATE? O QUE IREI FAZER!?Ç.Ç

Uffie – É isso!D

Bu – Isso o que?O Arranjou uma solução para mim? .

Uffie – Não...

Bu - desmaia

Uffie – Era isso que estava faltando! Com esta combinação dominaremos o mundo!\o/ Gardenal, Coca e chocolate!\o/

Bu – Chocolate? Onde?--

Nandinha – Na minha barriga tem chocolate!P

Bu -... Boahahahahaha!8D

Nandinha – Porque sinto que esta risada não é muito legal?oO'

Bu – Boahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha... Cof, cof... Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!8D ... Fiquei com sede!..'

Uffie - Ninguém me ouviu?TT Waaaaaaaah!XX

Nandinha – Morreu?\o/o/\o\

Uffie - Não!¬¬

Nandinha – Droga!¬¬

Bu – Então vocês dominaram o mundo com chocolate!?.

Uffie - NÓS dominaremos!;D

Bu – Nós? Eu também?O Extou EMO.cionada!/Ç

Uffie, Nandinha e Bu – Weeeeeeeeeeeeeee are pirates!... Opa!.. Weeeeeeeeeeeeeee are championssssssssss my friends!!\o/

O mundo está prestes a ser dominado, por Uffiezinha, Nandinha e Buzinha que têm dedicado sua vida combatendo a falta de crime e as forças do bem.

Tantan tarararanrarann cof cof Oõ

Obs: Isso aqui acima era para ser uma imitação da abertura das Meninas Super poderosas, mas acho que não deu muito certo!oo'

Agora só precisamos de mais integrantes... Boahahahahahahahahaha!8D

alguém taca tijolo (ALIEN? Oõ)

Qualé Rapá?!X.O

**Fim do 1° Capítulo**


	2. 2 Capítulo

No dia seguinte, na cidade de Townsville? na escolinha Carvalinho...?

Uffie - Bom, eu fiz essa reunião…

Nandinha - VOCÊ ME TIROU DO MEIO DA AULA DE HISTÓRIA!!ESPERO QUE SEJA IMPORTANTE!

Bu - Sua CDF!!xD

Nandinha - CDF nada! Você já viu aquele professor como é lindo?? babando

Uffie - Que eu saiba vocês vieram aqui pra falar de outra coisa!Ò.ó A dominação do mundo! Ain, só tem eu de santa nessa terra viu!!¬¬

Nandinha - Você não é santa… Eu sou santa 8D ops.. :D

Bu – Ninguém é santa (ú.u) Ae, mas porque a reunião tinha que se no banheiro e há essa hora?? ¬¬

Uffie - Porque assim é mais EMOcionante…

Bu - MAIS TÁ FEDENDO AQUI!!X.X

Nandinha, Bu e Uffie - Não fui eu… assobiam para os lados

De um canto obscuro um ser de cabelos assolan com olhos cor de cocô escondidos por grandes óculos, magro igual a um palito surge.

Roberval – Porque vocês estão me olhando? O.O

Uffie, Nandinha e Bu – Nada não…'-'

Barulho do vento ?

Roberval - _Que coisa, tem meninas no mesmo banheiro que eu??_ olha para a porta e vê escrito "Banheiro Feminino" - _Ah… É por isso…_

OBS: Nem precisou botar merda no nome do Roberval ú.u ... Porque ele já é uma!XD

Algum tempo depois….

Roberval - Jano!! Você não sabe! Acabei de descobrir uma coisa super importante daquelas três garotas! Você não vai adivinhar o que elas estavam fazendo no banheiro feminino! pulando que nem um gay

O garoto (Jano) virou-se para Roberval (O ladrão de chocolates), que olhava espantado a "beleza" de Jano (¬¬), na verdade Roberval olhava pra cima!O.O Jano que era um menino geneticamente alterado e escondido do mundo (O.õ). Foi cria de laboratório com traços de macaco babuíno e girafa selvagem, tinha problemas mentais e vivia babando no ombro de qualquer um (Qualquer um Roberval ú.u) que era seu único amigo devido á suas enormes semelhanças mentais e espirituais porcuais (espíritos de porco P) O--O pausa dramática arriscando pensar O.õ. Desiste, tenta, desliga. Liga rebubina... Ah agora sim...

Jano - Pensando besteira Ah! Eu sempre desconfiei daquelas três! De santa elas não têm é nada… xD

Roberval - É verdade... Elas são suspeitas, principalmente agora que eu descobri o que elas estavam fazendo… HAHA EU DESCOBRI!!\o/

Jano – Como você sabe o que elas estavam fazendo no banheiro feminino?? Não me diz que você entrou lá… O.O'

Roberval - Ah, eu entrei lá sem querer…. Mais ninguém suspeito de nada… (Será?)

Jano – Ai deus!!Mais o que elas tavam fazendo?? cara perva

Roberval - Elas estavam planejando a dominação do mundo…. Elas fizeram uma gangue!!

Jano tem um ataque de risos. Cai no chão, é pisado ? e continua rindo.

Jano - Não era bem isso o que eu pensava que elas estavam fazendo, mas… Limpando as lagrimas de tanto rir Nunca que vou deixar "aqueles seres" dominarem o mundo!! Vamos impedir! E pra isso, precisamos de aliados…

Todas as pessoas começaram a olhar para os dois, já que os dois estavam falando**SUPER**alto…

Roberval - O que estão olhando?? Eu sei que eu sô gostoso!;D

Tacam Tomate podre no Roberval

Roberval – Ai, ai eles me amam…. comendo o tomate que tava nele O.O

Depois de algum tempo, os dois já tinham tentado se aliar a várias pessoas da escola, mas nenhum doido havia aceitado….. Até agora, quer dizer...

A pessoa tinha sido arrastada para um canto "dark" da escola para uma conversa:

Merda - V-Vocês vão me seqüestrar não é?? Ai meu Deeeus!! se descabelando

Jano - Na verdade, nós não queremos te seqüestrar… -.-

Roberval - Você quer se aliar à gente contra a gangue do Mal??D

Merda – Err...

De repente duas loucas aparecem…

Nandinha - ELA NÃO VAI SE UNIR A VOCÊS!! puxa a garota de um lado

Jano - VAI SIM! puxa do outro

Uffie - Muita calma nessa hora... Já sei o que vamos fazer… VAMOS DIVIDI-LA AO MEIO cara maléfica

Os quatro haviam discutido qual era a parte mais interessante para se dividir, e quando Uffie pega uma faca de seu bolso (Não se pergunte por que ela guarda uma faca no bolso) se preparando para cortar a garota (merda) em vários pedaços. Então, Bu aparece do nada. Ela corre em câmera lenta em direção a garota, passa a bola, chuta e é gooooooool!! Ta, não é bem isso. Bu se joga em câmera lenta em direção a

Merda e...

Bu - NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO VÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO PICAR A MINHA SENSEI DE YAOI!! cara possessiva

Fu - De vez em nunca ter um aprendiz é útil... Mas acho que eu decido em que grupo eu fico, né??

Uffie - AAH!! Só por que eu ia me diverti te picando ao meio! chorando

Fu - Bem….. EU JÁ FALEI QUE EU QUE DECIDO!!Ò.ó

Bu - Você vem com a gente né?? -

Fu – Err... Pequena Gafanhota…. Eu achei essa sua gangue meio capenga…. Mais se você me pagar eu entro pra sua gangue sim… .

Nandinha - ELA NÃO ENTRA PRA NOSSA GANGUE DE JEITO NENHUM!! Ela xingou agente de capengaaaaaaa!! entra em depressão e vai conversar com os emuxos que estavam num canto qualquer ¬¬

Fu - Ok, eu entro pra outra….. Mais eu quero que me pague por isso, ouviu?? 8D

Jano - Claro… assina um cheque sem fundos e dá para a Fu

Fu - Eh bom que isso não seja sem fundo senão eu te mato…. risada maléfica

Bu – SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENSEI, VOCÊ DEIXAR-ME?Ç.ç

Fu – Sim pequeno gafanhoto, está na hora de você crescer sozinha...

Bu – Ma-Mas eu preciso de seus conselhos senseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeei!ToT

Fu – Não... Você tem que ter sua independência...

Bu – Mas e o FU BU PU? Como é que ficaaaaaaaaaaa?i.i

Fu – Isso ficará no passado pequena gafanhota...

Bu - morrida

Uffie - ETCHA!O.O revive Bu

Bu – Sai correndo chorando

Silêncio...

Roberval – Fu sabia que você é a menina mais bonita do nosso grupo?

Fu - Sério?O

Jano - Você é a única menina do nosso grupo… -.-'

Rob se aproxima de Fu (não queiram saber o que ele foi fazer ¬¬) e leva um tapão.

Roberval - Também te amo… X.O

Enquanto isso...

Nandinha chega ao canto emuxo da escola…

Nandinha – E aê rapaziada EMOcionante!! Virei emo meus brother… Posso fica sussa aqui conversando com vocês né?? Valeeu truta… (truta? O.O)

Emo1 - Aquix nom éx o cantxiinhu dox rapeerx Fazendo chapinha na franja… Eu queroh que voxe xaia dakix… fazendo xô com X maiuxculo O.O

.Emo2 - Éx amiguxinha, akix nom eh xeu lugar (não queira saber quem são esses emos, tem tantos nesse cantinho ú.u)

Nandinha – Ah, é verdade, eu que não vou fica aqui no meio desse bando de emogay….. adeuxx

Todos os emo começam a vaiar Nandinha e a tacar ovo nela

Nandinha - TTTT

OBS: Apesar de tudo, ovo faz bem pro cabelo! Ú.u (será? O.O)

**Fim do 2° Capítulo**


	3. 3 Capítulo

Numa casa, no meio do mato, com bandidos do lado e plantações de caju (!?), uma garota lia seu mangá yaoi e pela 1ª vez fazia isso sem muito interesse por homens musculosos se agarrando no mangá (O.O). Mostrava-se deprimida, com grandes olheiras. Jogou o mangá de qualquer jeito na cama (!!) e ficou olhando para o teto de seu quarto.

Bu - SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!Ç.Ç - Esperneou.

Do outro lado da cidade...

Fu – Ouvi alguém me chamar!O.o'

Voltando para o lado da cidade do começo do capítulo...

Bu – EIRI YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII QUERIA QUE VOCÊ ESTIVESSE AQUI PARA ME CONSOLAR. – Continuava a espernear. – AHHHHHHHHHHHHH SENSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI!T.T

Mamãezinha do coração - CALA BOA DESGRAÇA! – A mãe da garota entrou no quarto com tudo. – EU QUERO DORMIR PORR!Ò.ó

Bu – O.O DESCULPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!T.T deprimida

Bu volta a sua cama quietinha apenas soluçando com uma meleca escorrendo do nariz (ECA!) e com cara de quem escorregou no quiabo e se machucou (O.õ). Com raiva, logo após sua mãe sair do quarto ela pulou a janela de seu quarto, decidida a ir em busca de sua sensei.

Bu – Pela estrada a fora, eu vou bem sozinha! Levar estes doces para a vovozinha!\o/ Ela mora longe, caminho é deserto e o lobo mal esta aqui por perto!

animais no mato começam a uivar e rosnar

Bu – Que isso? O lobo mau?... O.O tremendo - Ouviu o barulho de uivos novamente e de moitas se mexendo. - Alguém? O.O'... – As moitas se mexem ainda mais. – SO-SOCORRO!T.T Buáaááááaá! A sensei me abandonou então posso morrer mesmo! :´(tropeça e cai no escuro da floresta, lobos estavam ao ponto atacá-la quando de repente alguém a salva... (:O)

No dia seguinte... solzinho nascendo na montanha verde O.o

Todos estavam na escola exceto Bu (Mentira, alguém além da Bu deve ter faltado!¬¬), que não havia chegado ainda. Enquanto isso, Nandinha e Uffie matavam a aula de Matemática para se reunir, só que desta vez a reunião foi na escadinha que dava na sala de faxineiro um lugar, que costuma ser deserto.

OBS: Uffie tem 13 anos Nandinha 14 e a Bu 15! A Nandinha é repetente e estuda na mesma sala que a Uffie e o Jano. A Bu estuda na mesma sala que a Fu e o Roberval (outro repetente! xD).

Uffie - Hum... Que estranho!Õ.o Tínhamos combinado que a nossa reunião seria aqui!... Vou ligar para a Bu!

Nandinha - Isso liga você amiga... _Hehe!Não vou gastar crédito do meu celular!xD_

Uffie - Nandinha às vezes acho que você só quer ficar rindo da cara dos outros!¬¬ Como iremos dominar o mundo assim! momento discurso para os companheiros Temos que nos unir e acabar com o bem! E em cada bairro de família atirar! Criar Facções de adoradores secretos da coca, choco e gadernal! Criaremos... ronco Nandinha?!õ.Õ

Nandinha - zzZZZzzzZZZzz baba no pé da Uffie

Uffie - Tira tijolo enorme do bolso e ataca na cabeça da Nandinha ¬¬"

Nandinha – O que?! Mamãe eu não quero servir o Brasil! O FBI não vai me levar, não vai!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!... Han?õ.õ

Uffie pega Nandinha pelo colarinho para dar um soco nela. É neste momento em que a Bu chega toda saltitante e serelepe ?

Uffie e Nandinha - Humm??

Bu – Olá amigas que eu amo tanto, olá meninas lindas, olá dia bonito, olá escada bonita olá... Uffie vomita

Bu - Err... Isso não foi bonito não! Õ.o

Nandinha – Bu? Feliz? Sorrindo? Nããããão!! Alguém fez lavagem cerebral nela! Agora ela virou uma zumbi dominada por aliens de cor pão de mel ? ç.Ç

Temos que fazer o ritual com a água da privada!! Indo em direção a Bu que nem louca, mas antes Uffie a puxa pela orelha T.T Merda, só porque ia me divertir...

Uffie – Ou... Talvez ela esteja apaixonada - Ou então... Ela comeu chocolate! ¬¬'

Bu – Han?? Ah sim.. Chocolate... :P

Nandinha – Problema resolvido, agora me diz cadê ele?? .

Bu – Ele quem??õ.O Não tem ninguém escondido no mato da minha casa não, viu!?oO

Nandinha – Porque você esconderia o chocolate no mato? Grilos comem chocolate? O.O'

Uffie – Humm, algo me diz que não é o chocolate!Oõ

Bu – Mas hein?Õ.O O que eu po-poderia estar escondendo?o.o'meio avermelhada

Uffie - Hum...¬¬

Nandinha – Humm examina rosto de bu Hum... Você deve estar com febre... Pois você está tão vermelhinha! .

Uffie fica com uma gota no canto da testa e da um pedala em Nandinha

Nandinha - Porque vc fez isso Uffie? Ç.Ç Choramingando

Bu – Eu não sei o que vocês acham... Mas eu tenho que ir pra casa comprar bolinhos de queijo para minha mamãe do coração. ?

Uffie – Bu!! ¬¬'

Nandinha – Ahh! Guarda um bolinho pra mim! :D Leva outro pedala de Uffie

Uffie – Você é burra demais ou é só impressão minha?¬¬

Enquanto Uffie e Nandinha ficavam distraídas com o "assunto" pedalas, Bu saía de fininho voltando para sua casa muito engraçada, não tinha teto não tinha nada ?

Enfim, ela se foi... O.O Enfim, elas se esqueceram das aulas!xD

Enquanto isso na caverna suja bagunçada e obscura que Roberval chama de casa...

Jano – Roberval, por que agente está aqui na sua "casa"? ¬¬

Roberval – Você não queria ferrar com a gangue das meninas? O.o

Jano – Sim, mas eu estou perdendo a minha querida e fantástica aula de matemática!ToT

Roberval – Nerd! ¬¬'

Jano – Nerd não!Nunca!Apenas uma pessoa comum com um Q.I elevado! U.U

Roberval – Não só o Q.I né? auhuahauhauhauahauhauhauahuah

Jano – _O que ele quis dizer com isso? O.õ_

Roberval - Mas... Cadê a Fu, hein?? Aquela atrasada! ¬¬

De repente a garota branquela como uma parede de cabelos castanhos claros como a égua de spirit(?) e olhos verdes cor de garrafa do refrigerante Dolly chega ao muquifo onde Roberval mora. Ela estava toda arrumada e com um novo corte de cabelo como quem tivera feito um banho de loja

OBS: Não, ela não tomou banho numa banheira, banho de loja é quando você compra roupas novas. ú.u

Fu - Obrigada pelo cheque, pensei que você fosse me dar um cheque sem fundos, mas percebi que não! Obrigada por todo aquele dinheiro!8DDD

Jano – Ele tinha Fun-Fundos? O--O Infarta

Roberval – Cara, que cheque você deu para ela?? Não foi o cheque para pagar a assinatura do canal da PlayBo... Digo... Do canal educativo! O.o Não foi ele não né?O.O

Jano – Não, este cheque está aqui no meu bolso! coloca a mão no bolso e não encontra o cheque O.O

Roberval – Que cara é essa Jano?O.O'

Jano - Não está mais aqui! E-ELA ME ROUBOU!ó.O

Fu – Ei! O que posso fazer se você é um tapado que não checa qual dos bolsos tem o que!? ¬¬... 8D

Roberval estava prestes a estrangular o Jano até que alguém aparece no lugar

... Quem será?:o

**Fim do 3° Capítulo**


	4. 4 Capítulo

**4° Capítulo**

Um "ser" apareceu. Em sua face se tinha aquelas máscaras verdes e em sua cabeça milhares de Bobs (Imaginem a dona Florinda! xD).

Mamãe do coração versão 2 – ROBERVAAAAL!Ò.Ó

Jano - AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!O.O U-UM MONSTRO!

Fu – Huhuhuhuhuhu... Vou domá-lo e vendê-lo para um zoológico! Assim, ficarei milionária! Kyahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!8D

Roberval – Está é a minha mãe!:D

Jano e Fu – O.O''''''''''''''''''''''

Roberval – Que foi?o.O Nós não nos parecemos?;D - Disse Abraçado a mamãe do coração versão 2.

Jano e Fu – Pior que eles se parecem mesmo... o.O'

Mamãe do coração versão 2 – ROBERVAL! VOCÊ NÃO DEVERIA ESTAR NA ESCOLA!?Ò.Ó

Roberval – Deveria sim, mamãe do coração!:D

Mamãe do coração versão 2 – Então o que você está fazendo aqui?¬¬'

Roberval – O.O Eu estou... Err...

Jano – Nós saímos mais cedo hoje! E como somos alunos exemplares, resolvemos estudar! Aí o Roberval ofereceu sua casa para estudarmos!

Mamãe do coração versão 2 – Ahhh!O Filhinho, finalmente você resolveu estudar!? Finalmente resolveu se tornar CDF? Fiquei feliz!:D - Começa a dar saltos dançantes(?) saindo do local.

Roberval – E-Ela acreditou!O.o'

Jano – Claro! Quem não acreditaria em mim?U.U - Disse se achando o tal.

Roberval – o.O... Ç.Ç... JANOO! Você me salvou! Eu ia apanhar de mangueira! Ou talvez de algo pior!O.O... Você é meu ídolo! - Disse indo em direção de Jano com intenção de abraçá-lo.

Jano – Sai pra lá!ò.ó Não sou gay não!

Roberval – Sério?O.o Eu jurava que você era!xD

Jano - ¬¬... - Deu um soco na cara de Roberval. - Podemos voltar ao assunto?¬¬'

Roberval – Que assunto?x.O - Estava com um dos olhos roxos.

Jano -ù.u - Dá outro soco na cara de Roberval. - Como destruir a gangue do mal, idiota!¬¬

Roberval – Ahh ta!x.x - Estava com os dois olhos roxos.

Fu – Fui deixada de lado na maior parte da conversa!¬¬

No dia seguinte...

Bu - Ahhh!-.- Se espreguiçando

Espreguiçou-se mais um pouco mais voltou a se deitar. Ouviu o barulho de pedrinhas baterem na janela de seu quarto, mas nada fez (preguiça é fod...!xD) apenas continuou deitada agarrada ao seu cobertor do "L". Alguns segundos depois ouviu o barulho da janela de seu quarto se quebrando.

Bu – O.O - Saiu de sua cama em um pulo. - O que quê isso!?O.O

Bu ouve barulho de galhos se quebrando que se aproximam cada vez mais de seu quarto.

Bu - Ahhh é você!xD Não me assusta assim, merda!¬¬

Merda – Tsc... Você que não ouviu eu tacando pedrinhas na sua janela!¬¬'

Bu – Hehe... Na verdade eu ouvi... _Só quero saber quem vai pagar para consertar essa budega de janela!¬¬_

Merda - Err...

Bu – Que foi?o.O Ta doidão? Não me diga que você fumou folha de cajueiro sem minha companhia?ToT

Merda -¬¬'''''''''' Não é isso é que...

Bu – O.O?

Merda - aponta para a Bu

Bu – Ahhh o meu pijama! O que quê tem?õ.O

Merda - Chama isso de pijama?¬¬'

Bu – Sim... Pijama não é roupa para dormir?

Merda – Err... Sim, mas tem vários tipos de "roupas para dormir", mas a sua não é pijama, tenha certeza disso...

Bu – Então é o que?õ.o

Merda – Errr, bem... Não sei o nome!u.u(Mentira, mentira, mentiraaaaaaaa!)

Bu – Ta, mais o que quê tem de mais na minha roupa de dormir?o.o

Merda – Ela é curta pra cacete e eu to vendo quase tudo! - Susurra com uma expressão meio pervertida.

Bu – É o que?o.O Fala alto, pô!¬¬

Merda – Tsc...¬¬ Melhor trocar de roupa! _Antes que eu faça algo! - _Mais uma vez, a expressão pervertida.

Bu – Ok! - Fez menção de tirar a roupa ali mesmo.

Merda – O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO O DOIDA!?O.o

Bu – Ué! Você não disse que é para me trocar?õ.O

Merda – Mas não na minha frente!¬¬ _Só se você realmente quiser!xD_

Bu – Ta bom, ta bom!o.o - Correu para o banheiro.

Merda – Nossa!... Hei, quê isso!?O.O - Olha para suas calças.- Ai merda, que isso!? AHHH! - Começa a pular e sem perceber cai da janela do quarto da Bu.

Bu – Volteeeei!D Han? Cadê ele?õ.O Eu hein! Depois eu sou a noiada da história!o.o' E nem me falou o que queria também!o.o'''''''''''''''''''''''''''' Arf, vou para a escola que é melhor... O QUE EU TÔ FALANDO!?O.O EU ODEIO IR PARA A ESCOLA! NÃO, NA VERDADE EU ODEIO A ESCOLA!O.O Ahh, to falando sozinha!. Tenho que ir para a escola, se não mamãe do coração vai brigar comigo!. - Disse saindo rapidamente de seu quarto, e logo saindo de sua casa.

Merda – Ai minhas costas... -.-' – Caiu de costas numa moita. – Arf!¬¬ - Levantou-se lentamente. - u.u'... Hein!?MAIS ISSO DE NOVO!?O.O - Olhou mais uma vez para suas alças. - AI, AI, AI! - Gritou com as mãos dentro de sua calça. - QUE MERDA!! QUE FILHO DA PUT... ESSE BICHO QUE ENTROU NA MINHA CALÇA! (Aposto que o povo tava pensando besteira! xD) É nisso que dá viver do lado de uma plantação de cajueiro!¬¬ - Disse dando algunn pulos, fazendo o bicho que estava dentro de sua calça, finalmente sair. - Pronto, parece que saiu... Agora vou ir conversar com ela... - Subiu tudo de novo e entrou no quarto. - Hum... Acho que não tem problema se eu ficar aqui deitado na cama enquanto espero ela. (O Débil acha que a Bu ainda ta no banheiro.)

Horas depois, ainda na escola...

Uffie – Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhu... )8D

Bu - Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu...)8D

Nandinha – Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhu?o.O

Uffie- Ô NANDINHA! Tem que ser mais maldoso! Assim você não convence ninguém de que é da Gangue do Mal!/

Nandinha – HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE?o.o

Bu – Isso parece risada de gente doida Nandinha!o.o'

Nandinha – E nós não somos doidas?õ.o

Bu – A é!:P Tinha me esquecido deste detalhe!xD

Uffie - ¬¬'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' Voltando ao treinamento!ò.ó

Bu – Si-Sim, senhor!o.O

Nandinha – Sim professor lingüiça!:D

Uffie - o.o'?

Mas o que elas não sabiam é que estavam sendo vigiadas...

Merda – Fufufufufufufufufufufufuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!)8D

Uffie – Quem deu esta risada maligna?O.o... Ficou muito boa!:D

Isso acontecendo, como sempre... Em alguma aula... Enquanto as garotas se divertiam o Nerd:

Jano – Ahhh Educação Física é a próxima aula!?o.O NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO! T.T

Voltando a gangue do mal...

Bu – Eu conheço essa risada!o.o É da Sensei! - Disse com um tom de voz meloso.

Fu – Achou!)8D

Bu – SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI! - Pula na direção de Fu com intenção de abraçá-la.

Fu – Ex-pequena gafanhota! - Sai do caminho fazendo Bu cair de cabeça no chão e desmaiar. - Kyahahahahahahahaha!8D Menos uma!\o/

Uffie e Nandinha – o.o

Fu – Kyahahahahahahahahahahahaha!8D - Dá uma risada maléfica e some logo depois de alguém peidar.

Nandinha – Desculpa, fui eu!o.o'

Uffie – Só uma coisa... Eca!¬¬

Bu acorda com a cara sangrando, levanta-se atordoada e vai para casa.

Uffie – Nandinha, sua peidorrera!ò.o

Nandinha – Desculpa, é que eu comi uma feijoada... o.o

Uffie -... Eu não precisava saber disso Nandinha!¬¬'

Chegando à casa da Bu...

Bu – Queridaaaa chegaaaay (GAY? YA-YAOI? ¬ ONDEEE?).

Mamãe do coração – BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!ò.Ó – Gritava do quarto da garota.

Bu – Que foi mamãe do coração? - Perguntou subindo as escadas que levavam a seu quarto chegando finalmente no próprio.

Mamãe do coração – Pode me explicar o que esse cara ta fazendo dormindo na sua cama?ò.Ó - Perguntou apontando seu dedo indicador para Merda que estava dormindo tranqüilamente na cama.

TAN, TAN, TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! musica de suspense...

Momento propagandaaaaa!\o/

Cansada de cabelos crespos? De cabelos ressecados? Seus problemas acabaram!\o/ Com a nova linha Cocô Hair! Usando-a seus cabelos serão os melhores! ;D Em sua composição vêm: Cocô do Roberval, peido da Nandinha, entre outras coisas que deixam seu cabelo liso e Ma-Ra-Vi-Lho-So!;D Compre agora, em qualquer padaria, ou mercado por pelo menos 1.000 e tenha o cabelo mais "cheiroso" já visto!;D

PDT – Partido dos Drogados Trabalhadores.

EU SOU ENÉIAAAAAAS!Ò.Ó Opa... Não sou não!.-. Err... Enfim, temos que lutar pos nossos direitos! - Aquele blábláblá todo de político.

Propagandas sem sentido da MTV

"-GLOBO, a gente se vê por aqui!"

- Poct, puff, plin! Hyaaaa, hyaaaa, HAHA! - Propaganda da PlayTv(?)

Voltando a novela das 6... Quer dizer, a Fic...

Bu – O.O

Merda dormia tranqüilamente.

Mamãe do coração - ME DIGA!Ò.ó Por acaso você e ele - Pensa coisas pervertidas. - o.o AHHHH! Minha filhinha!ToT Fazendo essas coisas sendo tão nova!T.T

Bu - O.o Eu não, mamãe do coração!!o.o _Que mãe perva eu tenho!¬¬_

Mamãe do coração - Mas e esse moleque aí...?¬¬

Bu - ù.Ú STRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW ACORDA SEU BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!Ò.ó

Straw - CUMA?O.O Mais hein?o.O

Bu mostrava-se furiosa.

Bu - ò.o - Deu um pedala na cabeça de Straw. - Seu desgraçado!! Vai dormir no meio dos cajueiros!!Ò.ó

Straw – O.O?? Que horas são!?O.O

Bu - Foda... as horas!¬¬

Mamãe do coração - Você conhece mesmo ele?T.T E eu ainda estava com a esperança de que você era uma boa menina...

Bu - ME DEIXA EM PAZ SUA VELHA DOS INFERNOS!CANSEI DE TU!Ò.ó

Mamãe do coração – O.O Co-Como você fala assim com sua mãe?T.T

Bu olha para sua mãe com cara de poucos amigos. Pega uma mala enorme de algum lugar, abre-a e começa a jogar suas coisas de qualquer jeito denro dela.

Mamãe do coração - Buuu, o que você ta fazendo?o.o

Bu - Adeus velha chata!ù.ú - Diz "arrumando" (bagunçando) as ultimas coisas na mala. Pegou a grande mala (não sei como) e jogou-a pela janela. - Vai ficar ai Straw? Se for, boa sorte com a velha babona!;D - Disse e deu um salto da janela.

Straw - _Não to entendendo nada!¬¬_

Mamãe do coração: Olha se quiser... Podemos ir ali no meu quarto "brincar"!;D Que tal?

Straw – O.O Que velha tarada! - Corre e também salta pela janela.

Mamãe do coração - Volte aqui! - Mostrava uma expressão pervertida. -... Tsc, menos um!¬¬' Buuu, me traga doces!u.U

Silêncio, duarante um, dois, três segundos...

Mamãe do coração - Bu?õ.O - Mas alguns segundos se passam. É aí que ela se toca de que Bu foi embora. -BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!T.T MINHA FILHA QUERIDAAAAAAAAAAAA ONDE VOCÊ FOI!?T.T MAMÃE TE AMA, VOLTEEEEEEEE!

**Continua...**

Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo! Deixem reviews viu?ù.u... xD


End file.
